El Primer Beso
by Lenayuri
Summary: John lo anhela, pero después de tanto tiempo pierde toda esperanza de obtenerlo. Una noche, éste llega sin pedirlo. [Johnlock]


**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Nota**: Regalo muuuuuuuy atrasado para **Kayle**, espero que te agrade y disculpa la tardanza.

**Prompt**: John llega muy borracho a casa.

* * *

**El primer beso**

Es uno de esos días en lo que nada interesante ocurre y ni se ve que vaya a ocurrir; sobre todo por la obvia –y desesperante– calma que se respira en el ambiente. John no quiere pensar demasiado en cómo encontrará a Sherlock una vez llegue a casa del consultorio. Sinceramente, esos días han sido un tormento para él con el detective dando vueltas aquí y allá sin nada que hacer.

Y lo que es peor, Sherlock había encontrado que era sumamente divertido molestar al médico. Desde esconder sus suéteres, su mermelada, cambiar la contraseña de su laptop hasta incomodarlo al invadir su espacio personal –no que no lo haya hecho antes– de manera muy íntima y con toda la alevosía y ventaja que le otorga su porte.

John no sabe qué es peor, si seguir permitiéndole hacer con él lo que quiera o comenzar a anhelar los toques casuales o el calor por la cercanía del cuerpo del detective. Fue ligeramente abrumador para el médico darse cuenta que de un momento al otro no podía sacar a su amigo de su mente, de sus sueños. Fantasea con tocar su mano al caminar uno junto al otro en alguna escena del crimen, rozar sus rodillas cuando comparten un taxi, abrazarle, besarle, probar esos labios en forma de corazón… John fantasea con hacer suspirar al detective –y sabe que Sherlock lo sabe. Por eso juega e insiste en torturarle, sólo por diversión –sólo para no aburrirse.

El médico sabe que juega con fuego al permitirle al detective hacer lo que quiera, pero desde hace unos días, no puede evitar suspirar ligeramente. Se supone que él no es gay, se supone que a él le gustan las mujeres. Pero ahí está, lamentando el día en que comenzó a pensar en su compañero de apartamento algo más que admiración. Suspira porque sabe que el detective consultor Sherlock 'estoy-casado-con-mi-trabajo' Holmes nunca lo verá como algo más. Es un sustituto de su arma siendo disparada a la pared, nada más.

Y a pesar de anhelar el contacto _experimental_ de Sherlock, John no es tan masoquista. Así que ese día al terminar su jornada de trabajo, pregunta a algunos colegas si apetecen tomarse una copa –o dos– en algún bar del centro, es viernes a fin de cuentas. Dos acceden y John sonríe, porque por un día va a poder olvidar la pena que es querer al detective consultor y no ser correspondido.

=X=

No debió haber tomado esa última copa. Definitivamente no debió.

John sonríe y suelta una risita tonta mientras camina en zigzag por la calle desierta de Londres. John tararea una canción que escuchó de alguna de sus pacientes y se apoya en un faro.

—Estúpido Sherlock— dice riendo y mira al cielo —En buen momento me enamoré de ti.

Se tambalea un poco y pide un taxi, le da la dirección y siente que su lengua tropieza al pronunciar. Ríe un poco más. A pesar de que está ligeramente intoxicado con alcohol –ese whisky sí que estaba fuerte– sabe lo que hace, sólo que no coordina bien y la lengua se le traba.

Cuando el taxi llega al 221, John se sorprende de encontrar a Sherlock en la puerta, esperándole. Le ayuda a bajar del auto tendiéndole una mano_, ¡como todo un caballero!_ piensa John y le sonríe. El detective paga y vuelve su atención al médico, quien se entretiene con los botones del abrigo de Sherlock. El moreno le ayuda a entrar y John tropieza con uno, dos, tres escalones y termina sentándose en el descanso.

Sherlock le apura y le ayuda a subir, rumiando algo que John no está seguro de haber entendido completamente. Algo sobre '_gente que se pasa de copas_' o algo así. Al llegar a la sala, John se deja caer en el sofá de dos plazas a todo lo ancho de éste, riendo aún más hasta que los pómulos le dolieron. El detective está ahí, parado, viéndole con una ceja alzada y un ligero gesto en la boca –casi imperceptible si es que no convives con él y conoces sus costumbres– y John le mira desde su posición, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado –como un cachorro– tratando de deducir al detective. Claramente no puede hacerlo, pero es divertido hacerlo.

—Mírame, Sherlock, ¡soy tú!— exclama y coloca sus manos debajo de su barbilla, igual que hace el detective cuando piensa, y cierra los ojos —¡Aburrido!— remata su actuación. Sherlock no dice nada y John aguanta una risita. Era su momento, el momento de regresarle a Sherlock todas esas incómodas situaciones causadas por su aburrimiento y por haberle enamorado. _Estúpido Sherlock_.

John sigue diciendo aburrido esto, aburrido lo otro, diciendo frases que el detective dijo alguna vez, imitando su tono de voz, su tono arrogante, sus gestos… y pronto ya no es divertido. El médico deja su posición y se acurruca de lado, siente frío. Pero no es un frío físico, es uno mental. Uno que cala aún más, porque cala en el corazón, en su alma. El rubio sabe por qué conoce tanto de Sherlock, lo había estado negando, creía y se auto engañaba que era simple admiración a su trabajo, a su mente, a todo Sherlock; la realidad es otra. Lo sabe desde antes de las travesuras de Sherlock, desde antes de su estado de aburrimiento constante, desde antes de que descubriese que podía molestarlo al hacer cosas que cualquiera puede considerar como _seducción_; pero John, el buen John sabe que desde antes, mucho antes que eso, él ya veía a Sherlock –aún más de lo que ve a los demás.

Es consciente de lo que Sherlock significa en su vida y ahora ya no puede volver atrás y arrancarse ese conocimiento. Quiere poder volver a ponerse la venda y ser ciego, quiere dejar de _observarle_, que su vida vuelva a ser tan _simple _como lo era antes. Es una mentira. Desea –no, _anhela_, más que nada en el mundo, poder llenarse de él, poder saciar su corazón _hambriento_ con Sherlock. Con sus palabras, su voz, su presencia, sus tonos mordaces y despectivos, sus deducciones, sus gestos, risas, anhelos, deseos, berrinches, mohines… todo.

Y saber que no podrá le hace sentir miserable. Siente que su corazón se oprime y se abraza a sí mismo y llora en silencio, ignorando a la otra persona en la habitación. No solloza, no hace ningún ruido, sólo deja que las lágrimas caigan libres hasta el sofá. Siente el frío de éstas en su mejilla y no puede pensar en nada más que en lo cálidas que son en comparación a su soledad. Ah, qué difícil es querer a alguien.

Se hunde él mismo en su pesar, olvidando el tiempo que ha estado en esa posición. Sólo por esa noche se permitiría ser miserable. Por una noche, sus lágrimas lavarían su alma y trataría de ser él mismo a la mañana siguiente. Y tal vez, si todo salía bien, podría culpar al alcohol y decir que había recordado cosas de la guerra o simplemente negarlo todo. Porque por la mañana, él sería un nuevo John, uno que conoció lo que es amar incondicionalmente y respetar las decisiones de la otra parte –en este caso, que Sherlock esté casado con su trabajo y no le interesen las relaciones interpersonales.

Suspira antes de sentir que un nuevo él nace y comienza a colarse por su cuerpo. John siente algo cálido cubrir su cuerpo… y es literal. Abre los ojos lentamente y mira hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante del detective. John se sonroja, dejando que ese _nuevo_ John se quede a un paso de entrar por completo, como si dudase. Sherlock le mira y John sabe que lo está deduciendo.

El detective frunce el ceño y John sonríe –Sherlock no puede deducirlo. Suspira y nota la pesada manta sobre él. Vuelve a encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock. Sus ojos, esos que no sabe a ciencia cierta de qué color son, se ven reducidos en rendijas cuando su dueño entrecierra los ojos. _Oh-oh_, piensa John, _lo sabe._

John cierra los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para cerrar sus oídos –no quiere escuchar a Sherlock decir que no está interesado. No lo soportaría.

Y espera.

Y sigue esperando

Y entre abre un ojo y lo que observa le deja pasmado.

Sherlock Holmes está sorprendido. Es más, se encuentra en un estado de shock. _Creo que la manta la necesitará él_, piensa divertido John. El detective es una estatua, mirándole ahí, sin decir nada, con sus manos en su espalda y con ambas cejas alzadas.

Ninguno dice nada, sólo se miran en silencio, en medio de la sala iluminada por las luces de la calle y una lámpara de mesa. John piensa que el ambiente es propicio para una declaración de amor, una cena o un beso, como en esas novelas rosas que a la señora Hudson le gusta leer. El médico aleja esos pensamientos y se centra en el ahora. Deben haber pasado algunas horas porque ya no siente los efectos del alcohol que sentía al salir del bar. Puede pensar claramente –no que no haya podido hacerlo antes– y cubre su rostro con sus brazos. Cierra los ojos y aleja su mente de todo…

Y siente algo en su mejilla.

—John— escucha su nombre y baja los brazos, encontrándose con la cara de Sherlock muy cerca de la suya, su mano posada cálida y gentilmente en su mejilla.

John, seguro de que no está durmiendo, eleva su mano y acaricia el rostro ajeno, haciendo círculos con su pulgar. Sonríe amorosamente y _puede_ verlo.

—Sherlock…— susurra y el nombrado se acerca y posa sus labios en los del médico. Es más un roce que un beso, pero a John le sabe a todo.

El detective se separa un poco pero sigue dejando besos en John. Besos delicados, calculados, tiernos. Cada beso es una declaración, cada beso es una palabra que no necesita ser dicha para que John la entienda. Todo lo que John creyó era un _experimento_, Sherlock le estaba diciendo que es real. No era su imaginación.

Y cuando los besos se vuelven poco para el moreno, vuelve a la boca de John y ésta vez es por uno _real_. Uno con las manos de John alrededor del cuello de Sherlock y las manos del detective retirando la manta. Es mejor de lo que John había imaginado y lo disfruta. Muerde el labio inferior de Sherlock y éste muerde el suyo a cambio. El beso se alarga, ambos lo anhelan, lo deseaban y ahora que lo tienen, quieren prolongarlo lo más posible que sus cuerpos lo permitan. Y John concuerda con Sherlock, _respirar es aburrido_.

Sherlock se separa y se dan cuenta de que está sobre el cuerpo de John, cubriéndolo casi por completo contra el sofá. John sonríe cariñosamente y acaricia sus rizos con la mano izquierda y la derecha toma la mano de Sherlock, entrelazando sus dedos. La mano libre del detective se siente caliente en el costado del médico, por dentro de su ropa. Y Sherlock tiene una mirada nueva en su rostro, una que John descubrió que él mismo tenía una mañana al verse en el espejo. Una mirada llena de amor y cariño hacia su compañero de apartamento.

—No puedo culpar al alcohol, ¿verdad?— pregunta John, divertido.

—Obviamente no— Sherlock hunde el rostro en el cuello de John y éste suspira.

—Tanto tiempo…

—Lo sé.

—Vimos pero no observamos, ¿no?

—Así es.

—¿Te molesta no haberlo visto? ¿El estar así conmigo?

—No.

—Me alegro.

Y un silencio agradable se extiende por la sala.

—John— llama el detective.

—¿Dime?

—Es tarde.

—Lo sé— dice, sintiendo el cansancio apoderándose de su cuerpo y algo cruza por su mente, decide intentarlo —¿Quieres acompañarme?

Sherlock no responde y John siente miedo. ¿Y si estaba soñando y nada de eso es real? Pero la voz, esa voz que le eriza la piel y le hace tener un orgasmo en su oído, dice, quedamente —Sí, John.

A John ya no le molestarán los intentos de seducción de Sherlock. De hecho, los esperará con gusto al final de cada día al regresar al 221B de Baker Street y quedar completamente solos en la comodidad de su sofá… o alguna de sus habitaciones.

* * *

**Nota**:

Adoro los besos ¿se nota?

Meh~ no es _exactamente_ lo que pide el prompt, pero ya es demasiado cliché como para meterle más cliché. :P

**Muchas gracias por leer** y para quien sigue _This is War_, perdón por la tardanza, se me fue la luz y acaba de regresar. _Traduzco tan rápido como puedo D:_


End file.
